Protection and Liberation of United States
|- | style="background:#00ccff;" | Founder || Left_Behind , Gavsta , Lord_Tavis |- | style="background:#00ccff;" | Government || Premier: Lord_Tavis Minister of Defense: Crimson King(Fistandantilus) Minister of Domestic Affairs: Specto Minister of Foreign Affairs: Left_Behind Minister of Intelligence: Veggiskjage Minister of Finance: MrBrownstone Minister of Enrollment: Hobbies0310 |- | style="background:#00ccff;" |'Strength' (As of February, 1 2008) || *Number of Members: 131 *Total Strength: 1,568,306 *Average Nation Strength: 38,332 *Number of Nuclear Weapons: 67 *Score: 9.25 |} =PLUS Government= Premier: Lord_Tavis Minister of Defense: Crimson King(Fistandantilus) Minister of Domestic Affairs: Specto Minister of Foreign Affairs: Left_Behind Minister of Intelligence: Veggiskjage Minister of Finance: MrBrownstone Minister of Enrollment: Hobbies0310 = Treaties = *MADP with M*A*S*H *MADP with Order of the New Dawn *Commerce Treaty with NOVA *Former MADP with Nueva Vida - Canceled by Nueva Vida *Former MADP with Element - Canceled by Element =PLUS History= PLUS was founded in 2007 and became a fast growing alliance in CN. At it's peak, there were 200+ members. The most credited members being Left_Behind, Gavsta and Lord_Travis who created and lead major roles in the development of the alliance. Gavsta was given the title of Gavsta the Founder but a while after the creation of PLUS, Gavsta took a permanent leave of the CN world. Left_Behind was titled Left_Behind the Leader. He held the Premier position a number of times, including the first premier and the third. He worked hard in advancing the alliance and helped diplomatic relations with out alliances to help put a better known name for PLUS. Lord_Travis was titled Lord_Travis the Amazing for his vast efforts many issues including recruiting, aid and leadership. On one occasion, a particular member of the alliance rose up in the ranks exponentially. In just approximately one month, he rose from being a normal member to being the Minister of Finance. The contributions this member put forward to the alliance was so great that he eventually committed a crime. One of which was absolutely unforgivable. The forums of PLUS was completely deleted in a matter of minutes. This led PLUS to a new era. Aside from the three founders, others have made a name for themselves in PLUS history for preforming tasks that were above the call of normal membership. Among these people were MrBrownstone and Zen. MrBrownstone was acknowledged for his vast donating in times of need and his overhaul of the finance system as new MoF. He was also appointed forum admin giving the forums a new look, increasing security and reorganising them. Later he created Order of the New Dawn fourms. Zen was respected for his loyalty and good will nature to PLUS even after his departure from the alliance. DVS_MAC Was the 1st MoD who set much of the foundation of the Ministry. After his departure from the game, Crimson King(Fistandantilus) Took over and was the long standing MoD until the Left_Behind coup. Crimson King overhauled much of the ministry, and was added into the Hall of Fame along with Specto and Mr. Brownstone. Specto and The_Italian_Mob where also core Government members, nearly always in government through their career in PLUS. In January 2008, PLUS merged with CGN which lead to the creation of the Prime Minister position which was first held but SmallFrog, the Chancellor of CGN. All was not well in PLUS thou. After the merger, inactivity in many PLUS government members lead to instability. On April 26, 2008, Left_Behind lead a Coup in a desperate effort to save the alliance that fell so far. The goal was to remove current inactive government and replace them with active members and to re-establish PLUS, within two weeks of this, new elections would have been held with the hopes that the problems of the past were no more. Placing Deus_Genous and Premier and himself and Prime minister, other members who felt betrayed became angry. This would lead to the creation of a split in the alliance. The Real Plus Elite (RPE) which was lead by Left_Behind and the Plus Republican Party (RPR) which was lead by Nexus, King Jason, and Alexd. This split would cause greater instability and left many members to reconsider their membership within PLUS. Other member decided not to join either party. Shortly after the Coup, Left_Behind was forced to give in to the will of the apposing side by stepping down and leaving PLUS. With PLUS in a state of anarchy, MrBrownstone, Syriana and Nexus were selected to act as a temporary government with the hopes that things would be sorted out in a timely matter and getting things back on track. They remained temporary government for three months. While the efforts were there, PLUS still faced the same problems as before with inactivity but to make matters worse, many members have left and PLUS numbers dropped to around 40 people, with even less being active. Remaining members became unsettled with the long wait for change and stability and what seemed like no results. Elections were demanded by many members and so the temporary government had to act accordingly. Elections were held and for the first time in so long PLUS seemed to be making a recovery. This recovery was short lasted when inactivity within the government was obvious. In an Impeachment, Langley, the Minister of Defense, was removed while Alexd, Minister of Enrollment, barely hung on to his position. MrBrownstone, Premier, left PLUS and CN. Fighting once again broke out within PLUS as accusations of alternative motives arose for the case of the impeachment. In the line of command, Syriana passed the position of Premier to Nexus. This move angered some who said that Elections should be held right away instead to fill the missing positions in government. Elections were put off for a short time but on Nov. 13/08, elections were held. Around December 2008, members who supported the coup and had left shortly after came back in droves. There goal was to help rebuild PLUS. However after a month of trying, Left_behind and others had decided that PLUS was a lost cause. It was time to put her to rest. On February 3, 2009 PLUS officially merged into MASH. Former Premiers: 1st Premier: Left_Behind 2nd Premier: Lord Tavis 3rd Premier: Left_Behind 4th Premier: Specto 5th Premier: MrBrownstone 6th/Final Premier: Nexus =Charter= We at Protection and liberation of united states are a peaceful BLACK alliance that will not attack unless attacked first. Article I: Admission a) To gain membership at PLUS you must first of all not be part of any alliance, if you are part of another alliance membership will be denied. b ) All applicants must be a member of the Black team, (if any other colour you will not receive aid or trade from the alliance). c) The following form must be filled out during application for access to the forums: Ruler Name: Nation Name: Nation Link: Nation Team: Nation Strength: Nation Resource: Are you in any wars?(if yes why): Present or Previous Alliances: Activity(how much you will be on) Recruited By: I swear that I______________of______________ will remain loyal to PLUS and I accept that if I go against the charter my membership may be terminated. d) All members must set their Alliance Affiliation as "Protection and liberation of united states" e) We reserve the right to refuse anyone access to our forums & reserve the right to terminate any account. In the event that an account is terminated, a statement will be given and you have the right to an appeal. Reinstating of membership will be brought before government for a vote. f) No nation will be accepted if they are at war, they can however set their AA as "Protection and liberation of united states applicant" after filling out the application forum. Article II: Government Positions a) Government The Government consists of 5 Members and the Premier, each member also being a minister. 1. Government Members - To become a Government Member you must be a member of PLUS for at least 50days at the time of the election. - You must be a member of CN for 60 days. - The Government Members vote on bills going through the Government and propose bills. - A Government Member can be voted out of the Government by a 75% alliance vote against him/her. The poll must be started by a Government Member. - The Government Members serve a 4 month term. - Each Government member is also a Minister. - The Government reserves the right to create and dissolve ministries - All Government Members have the right to appoint assistants to aid in the execution of their duties. - Assistants maybe removed from office by the Premier. - To become a member you must be nominated and 2nd by two different members. 2. Premier - To become elected you must first be a Government Member or an ex-Government Member. - You must be nominated and 2nd by two different members. The current Premier is automatically in the election. - The Premier is the leader and has the final say on everything in the alliance. - The premier can be removed from his position with a 75% alliance vote against him/her. The poll must be started by a Government Member. - The Premier servers a 6 month term. - The premier has the right to veto. - The premier decides if people get in the alliance, who gets to be Friends and Diplomats - The premier is also in charge of all internal affairs. 1.Veto - The Premier has the right to veto any bill (or anything else) going through the Government. - The Premier has the right to veto anything going through the alliance. b ) Ministries 1.Minister of Finance - The Minister of Finance handles all financial matters within the alliance. - Ministers powers can be over powered by vote in Government. 2.Minister of Defense - The Minister of Defense is the head of the PLUS' military. - He or she organizes the military, military responses, and offensive strikes. - The Minister of Defense has the right to veto any poll on to go to war. However if there is a 6/9 vote in government for the war then the alliance shall go to war. - The Minister of Defense has the right to veto any poll on to go to war. However if there is a 66% alliance vote for the war then the alliance shall go to war. - The Premier can over power this veto is he or she wishes. 3.Minister of Recruitment - The Minister of Recruitment is responsible for all matters pertaining to the recruitment of new citizens. - These duties include in game messaging to get new members. 4.Minister of Foreign Affairs - The Minster of Foreign Affairs handles foreign affairs with other alliances and unaffiliated nations. - He or she appoints ambassadors and diplomats to foreign alliances. - The Minister of Foreign Affairs defers to the Parliament and the Premier during peacetime. He or she defers to the Premier and the Minister of Defense during Times of War. 5.Minister of Intelligence Article III: War and Military 1.Offense - No Protection and liberation of united states member may attack any other nation without approval posted by the Minister Of Defense. - Unprovoked attacks by member nations will be given one chance to step down and pay reparations to the nations attacked. - Failure to do so and you will be brought before the Government. - Any member nation disobeying the Minister of Defense during war will be brought before the Government. 2.Defense - We will always put talking before action. - Unprovoked attacks by rogue nations will be given one chance to step down and pay reparations to the nations attacked. - This will come via Minister of Defense or one of the appointed Lieutenants acting on the Minister’s behalf. - The nation will then have 24 hours from the time of declaration to step down. If that nation chooses to continue aggressions the Lieutenants will coordinate war support from fellow member nations. 3. Nuclear Weapons - Nuclear weapons are to be used for defensive purposes only. - No nation within Protection and liberation of united states is allowed to use Nuclear Weapons without the authorization of the Premier. 4.Espionage - No member nation of Protection and liberation of united states may engage in espionage against another alliance without the approval of the Minister of Intelligence. - Breaking of this rule is grounds for expulsion. - Espionage is defined here as covert intelligence gathering on another alliance by means of posing as a member of said alliance to gain access to restricted areas of their forums. This definition does not include intelligence gathering from public sources such as the main CN forums, or areas of other alliance’s forums which are considered public Article IV:Forums 1.Moderators - If your name is under the forum then your the moderator so do your job. - Any new forums can be requested from the forum admin. - Any abuse of powers and they will be taken from you! Article V: Charter To change the charter anyone can put forward anything to be added and then it will be voted on by government members. Amendments Article VI: Tech Raids Section 1: No individual member of Protection and Liberation of United States is allowed to attack any nation in Cybernations for the sole purpose of Tech Raiding. If any nation is found violating this term he/she is subject to Trial and or Banishment from the alliance. Section 2: The Defense Department under the direction of the Minister of Defense, has the sole authority to assign nations within Cybernations that are considered valuable targets for raiding, to the Military Teams within his Branch of Government for the purpose of raiding. No Team member or Alliance member is allowed to attack nations within Cybernations that which have not been assigned to his/her Team. If any nation if found violating this term he/she is subject to Trial and or Banishment from the alliance. Category:Alliances